Min Søster burdagscake: El pastel de cumpleaños de mi hermana
by Vivi.GC
Summary: The cake fic / Forkanna. Traducción. ¿Qué pasará cuando Anna cumpla 18? La puerta sigue separándolas como siempre ¿Será posible que Anna por fin logre llegar a su hermana? Una rebanada de pastel podría lograr la diferencia. Femslash, lemon, temática fuerte.
1. Capítulo 1

**Min Søster Bursdagskake: El pastel de cumpleaños de mi hermana**

**Autor:Jessica-X**

**Traducción:Vivi GC**

**RENUNCIA: Esta obra No es mía, pertenece a su autora Jessica-X, quien ya hizo la debida renuncia de propiedad intelectual. Cuento con la autorización de la autora para realizar esta traducción. Sin más que decir por el momento espero que disfruten, les dejo algunas notas al final y si de algo les queda duda con gusto pueden enviarme un mensaje y les responderé a la brevedad posible. El original lo podrán encontrar como Mis Søster Burdagskake en el perfil de Jessica-X (**** u/610733/Jessica-X)**

**Quien, en caso de que gusten mandarle un mensaje entiende español. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Vivi GC**

* * *

[En efecto, has encontrado "El fic del Pastel"] Es el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Anna y todo lo que ella quiere es pasarlo con Elsa. La puerta, sin embargo, permanece tan sólida y amenazante como siempre. Esta eterna barrera entre ambas está cambiando sus sentimientos cada día. ¿Podrá llegar a su hermana, tan solo por está especial ocasión? Tal vez si pudieran compartir su pastel... [Clasificación M FUERTE por actos/temática]

Chapter 1: Bursdagskake: Anna

**Min Søster Bursdagskake**

Un fanfic de Frozen sobre Fornicacion y Comida en Familia.

Por Jessica X

* * *

Personajes y escenarios de © Diznay y accesorios. Elementos originales de la historia © 2014 me pertenecen.

ETIQUETA DE ADVERTENCIA: Clasificada** M** por auto-satisfacción semi-gráfica, que podría o no, incluir utensilios y, er, **comida**. Esta será por mucho la cosa más depravada que me he atrevido a poner en FFnet, debido a que tiene contenido para adultos y temas controversiales, como ElsAnna. Por lo que he visto y oído en el sitio últimamente, esto no supondrá mayor problema, pero quisiera pedirles que me avisen para que la baje o la edite antes de que simplemente me reporten o la remuevan. ¡Estoy esforzándome por cumplir con todas las normas del sitio! Para los curiosos que están totalmente desconcertados y no pueden utilizar Traductor de Google, el título simplemente significa **"El pastel de cumpleaños de mi hermana"** en Noruego.

¡Aquí estamos de nuevo, adorados! Mi fic de Frozen aconteció, tanto porque un amigo me pregunto por mi anterior fic (y me di cuenta que ha pasado cerca de un año desde mi última historia publicada aquí- ¡Sí, Dioses!), y el hecho de que Internet parece acoger ampliamente esta pareja en particular. ¡Es algo hermoso, realmente lo es (a pesar de la palabra con 'I' que entra en juego **(1)**! Sobre todo me tomo este punto de vista porque he notado los matices inmediatamente cuando miré el filme hace un mes, o algo así, atrás (naturalmente, yo siendo yo). Muy cerca de ser el perfecto fic-para-devorar - ¡delicioso! Para aquellos que son negativistas, Anna de hecho usa las Tres Pequeñas Palabras **(2)** ¡mientras contempla a Elsa directo a los ojos! ¡A quien ella besa es irrelevante cuando son las manos de Elsa la que esta agarrando en la pista de hielo! Kristoff puede ser su "pantalla" durante el día, con tal de que las noches pertenezcan a su hermana (ya que Kristoff está obviamente enamorado de su reno, como sea)

No necesitan decirme que tan podrido está mi cerebro. Estoy _muy _consciente.

Y sí, está soy yo saliendo y entrando de nuevo directamente del retiro. Considérenme como una permanente jubilada que de vez en cuando se presenta voluntariamente, como un servicio a la comunidad. Me encanta hacerlo de vez en cuando, como una rápida distracción de mi trabajo de ficción ( y de esta maldita "vida de verdad" que todos mantienen girando, la cual prometo revisar con el tiempo). Ahora regresemos con su regularmente-programada vida libre de Jess.

¡Pero caramba!, los amo a todos ustedes. Y no saben cuanto.

[EDICIÓN, DIOS TODOPODEROSO, GRAN EDICIÓN: Bien, así que ahora, esto... He sido informada que Tumblr ha sido...digamos que "seccionaron"esta historia (busquen por "cake fic" o "Forkanna" y saldrá enseguida. Tendré que dejar el internet pronto), abordemos un par de cuestiones que considero que son muy...MUY PERTINENTES. En primer lugar, realmente espero que ninguno de ustedes pensara que Anna se hincaría el diente a si misma ¡Sólo se toca! ¡Cristo! En segundo lugar, ellas permanecen cada una de su lado de la puerta, con las caras apuntando en la misma dirección. Paralelas la una a la otra. Algo así como a medio camino entre de lado y de espaldas. ¿QUE USTEDES NUNCA-ya saben qué? No me atrevo a terminar la frase. ¡Espero que esto mitigue en algo la confusión! También, un rápido agradecimiento a aquellos que me defienden, honestamente, significa mucho para mí. Todo lo que hice fue escribir una estúpida pequeñez... Solo me tomó unas cuantas horas...no se suponía que trazaría una línea en la arena **(3)** *gotadesudor*

Jessex

* * *

Min Søster Bursdagskake: Anna

Mi cumpleaños número dieciocho fue...diferente. Diferente-malo o diferente-bueno, aun no estoy segura. De cualquier manera, definitivamente no fue el típico cumpleaños.

Bien, la cosa fue así: algo cambio en mi familia cuando yo era pequeña. Tengo tantos recuerdos felices y despreocupados con mi hermana mayor que de pronto se acabaron. Como un precipicio. Y no lo entiendo. Esta es una de esas cosas que te das cuenta que jamás comprenderás, entonces solo te rindes y sigues con tu vida. Es algo permanente. Me rondará por siempre.

Pero era tolerable hasta que tuve quince años; es decir, aún tenía a mis padres y salíamos de vez en cuando a atrevidos viajes fuera del castillo. Ellos eran muy reservados en cuanto a Elsa- ella es mi hermana, lo siento - así que eso me frustraba, pero un día simplemente acepté que nunca iban a soltar el _lutefisk_ **(4)** acerca de por qué ella me despreciaba. Así que puse todo mi esfuerzo en disfrutar el tiempo con mi familia que me hizo sentir que yo aún valía la pena. Cosa que Elsa, por sus razones misteriosas, no consideraba así.

Y entonces a los quince... perdí a mi madre y a mi padre. Ellos eran el Rey y la Reina para todos. Para mí, ellos eran mis únicos amigos, mi mundo entero. Por un trágico accidente en el mar, quedaron fuera de mi alcance más allá de la tumba, y Elsa quedó fuera de mi alcance más allá de sus puertas de roble. Quedé literalmente sola. Su muerte es algo que casi con total seguridad desencadenó mi cambio emocional. Fue tan gradual que casi no me di cuenta, pero eso hizo que la bola empezara a rodar.

Pasaba cada vez más tiempo fuera de la habitación de Elsa, sentada en el suelo y hablando a través de la ranura debajo de la puerta. Hace mucho tiempo, ella aprendió a escuchar mis pasos y esconderse. Cuando ella tenía, digamos ocho o nueve años, aún podía ver un poco de ella jugando en el suelo o yendo y viniendo antes de darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Nunca más. Sin consideración. Le hablaría, le contaría acerca de mi día...pedirle que saliera a jugar conmigo como solíamos hacer. Conforme fuimos creciendo "hacer un muñeco" cambió a "vamos a comer" o "salir a caminar" o "platicar sobre chicos"... cualquier cosa, todas las cosas. Incluso cuando se rehusó - o más comúnmente, ignorando mi existencia-yo continuaba hablando, le leía, le cantaba. Hubo días en que podía convencerme de que estaba en su lecho de muerte y eso era lo único que la mantenía con vida. En cierto modo, tal vez eso era lo único que nos mantenía a anbas con vida.

Pasamos por etapas. Algunos meses , ella me rechazaría con más fuerza, gritando que me fuera y diciéndome nombres para hacer que me alejara y dejarla sola. Eso era generalmente cuando podía oírla llorar. Muchos meses pasaron sin que ella pronunciara una simple sílaba. Por varios meses, traté de mantenerme lejos un tiempo, frustrada por tener que dejarla fuera de mi alcance. Otros meses, dormiría afuera de su habitación con una almohada prestada, esperando y deseando que ella saliera, llorando hasta que me quedaba dormida.

Oh, la vería. La verdad sonaba como si jamás la hubiera visto, pero sí, muy raramente me di cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que estaba al final del pasillo-pero al momento que trataba de alcanzarla, ella ya estaba encerrada en su habitación. Algunas veces, ella abriría la puerta pensando que yo no estaba ahí, viendo al enemigo esperar cómodamente, cerraba la puerta de golpe. Una o dos veces.

Sip. Eso era lo que lastimaba mi corazón y en parte la razón por la cual nunca la dejaba del todo. En una o dos ocasiones, desperté en el suelo fuera de su alcoba y encontraba una sábana que no era mía cubriéndome, aunque estaba sola. Pudo haber sido una de los sirvientes pero...

Más y más cosas saldrían de mi boca y sonarán extrañas, incluso para mí. Tan sólo para empezar, esta frase: cuando hubiera querido decir que estaba muy frustrada con su silencio, dije "¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? ¿Puedes ver cuanto te amo?". Queriendo decir que un día yo podría casarme con alguien en una tierra lejana y dejarla sola en su castillo, "¿Que tal si te dejo por otro hombre? ". ¡Ups! No es lo que pretendía dar a entender. Divertido, ¿eh?

Excepto que lo sentí de verdad cuando lo dije. En realidad estaba emocionalmente atada a ella en muchos nudos que no estaba segura que pudiera deshacer. A veces quería, pero la mayoría de las veces me gustaban los nudos tal y cómo estaban. Mis emociones eran la única conexión que me quedaba con la chica que una vez había sido mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

¿Por qué no podía sólo corresponder mi afecto? ¿Eramos hermanas, no es así? Se supone que la hermana deben ser cercanas, se supone que deben compartir sus vidas de una forma que los simples amigos o pretendientes jamás podrán. La una para la otra siempre. ¿Qué nos había separado de esta manera? ¿Fue algo que hice y, por cualquier razón, no lo recordaba? O que los recuerdos de nuestra infancia eran tan idílicos...no había ningún incidente oscuro, ningún horrible error que destruyera nuestra preciosa unión.

No. Tenía. Sentido.

Y entonces vino mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. La mañana no había sido diferente de cualquier otra, excepto por algunas festividades menores; unos cuantos regalos dispersos de casas nobles, amigos de países vecinos, un pequeño banquete para la cena. Conversando ociosamente con el personal del castillo, todos ellos me habían tratado bien pero ninguno era un amigo de verdad. Tratando de no hablarle a los retratos de nuevo. Un muy tipico día de celebración en el castillo de Arendelle.

Sin embargo, tarde esa noche, cuando me acercaba a la recámara de mi hermana.

~ a ~

"¿Elsa?"

Sin respuesta. Sin sorpresa.

"Yo...um, es mi cumpleaños. ¡Tengo dieciocho! ¿Puedes creerlo? Probablemente lo sepas, creo...¿o t-tal vez lo olvidaste? Claro, ¿Por qué querrías recordar cualquier cosa acerca de mi?

No, me lo juré a mi misma. Dije que dejaría de ser pasiva-agresiva. Eso nunca resuelve nada.

"Um, te guarde una rebanada de pastel" Dejando el plato abajo, cerca de la puerta, agité mis manos para hacer flotar el olor a través de la ranura. "Es de doble chocolate...¿No es ese tu favorito? ¿Lo es todavía? Lo siento, tal vez ya no. Tal vez no lo quieras. Pero si lo quieres, está justo aquí..."

Silencio glacial.

"Weselton envió frutas exóticas" Di unos pasos y me senté, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre una almohada que había traído conmigo. En realidad, había considerado muchas veces, mandar construir una cabina para ponerla fuera de la habitación de Elsa, que contuviera almohadas para cuando la visitara, pero parecía algo frívolo. Además, mi hermana probablemente lo hubiera quitado para desalentarme.. "Y un collar. No lo estoy usando ya que, uh, es algo pesado. Y feo. Pero lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿cierto?"

Nada.

Mi voz luchaba por sonar animada. "¡Sólo unos cuantos meses más, a partir de ahora! ¡Serás coronada Reina de Arendelle! ¿No es eso genial? Vamos a tener una fiesta y todo eso, puertas abiertas- y probablemente le gente te dará horribles collares y fruta, ¡Y habrá tanto chocolate que no sabremos que hacer con él! Aunque yo podría pensar en unas cuantas cosas". Una fervorosa sonrisa cruzó mi rostro. "¿Qué tal si solo rodamos en él? ¿Sería algo estúpido? Obviamente, sería muy divertido, pero probablemente después ya no podremos comerlo y...y no sé, lo siento. No importa.

La puerta sólo me veía como si yo fuera estúpida por estar hablándole a objetos inanimados.

"¿Que te vas a poner? ¿Ya escogiste tu vestido? Yo sí. Es algo sencillo, yo...traté de no vestirme tan "andrajosa", es bonito aunque no tanto como el tuyo, ¡Eso espero!- aunque si t-tú me dejaras entrar, podríamos compararlos y asegurarnos de que el mío no eclipse al tuyo. ¡Aunque estoy segura de que eso es imposible! Dios, eres tan hermosa, Elsa. Es algo bueno que tú vayas a ser la Reina y no yo, porque creo que el Reino se sublevaría si una chica como yo, sin atractivo, de cara aburrida tomara el trono.

Traté de reír un poco, pero mi risa sonaba hueca, como en un pasillo abandonado, así que no la mantuve por mucho.

Fue cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar. No caían aún del todo, trataba de detenerlas, conteniéndolas con el recuerdo aún brillante de mi cumpleaños, y con la promesa de ver a Elsa de una forma u otra dentro de poco, pero la fecha de su coronación aún estaba muy lejos, así que tal incentivo no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

"L-lo siento" dije con voz adolorida "Es solo...que estás tan lejos aunque estes justo aquí. Yo r-realmente quisiera pas-pasar mi cumpleaños contigo.

Ni siquiera un susurro o movimiento.

"¡Elsa!" grité ahogadamente, gateando hacia adelante y presionando mi cara contra la ranura debajo de la puerta. "¿Tan siquiera me escuchas alguna vez? ¿Y si estás muriendo allí adentro? ¿Cómo lo sabré? ¿Cómo seré capaz de salvarte si ni siquiera sé que estás en problemas? ¡Háblame! Sólo dí cualquier cosa, por favor, yo... No tienes que gastar tú tiempo en mí, puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero yo te seguiré amando y necesito- no puedo dejar- si alguna vez te pasara algo, ¡yo podría morir!

El silencio pesaba a mi alrededor. Mis dedos se retorcieron debajo de la puerta en un segundo de desesperación, pero eso nunca hizo ningún bien. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

"Esto suena loco" empecé de nuevo, tratando de moderar mi voz con poco éxito, "pero realmente puede que sea verdad. Eres mucho más importante para mí de lo que puedes imaginar y eres todo lo que tengo en la vida, si te vas...yo no le veo sentido a ninguna otra cosa."

Tomando el pastel, lo corté horizontalmente en cuatro delgados trozos, los aplasté uno contra otro en el plato, y los deslicé hasta la mitad por debajo de la puerta. Entonces lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, lanzándolo más allá de nuestra eterna barrera, haciendo estruendo contra la losa mientras se iba fuera de mi alcance.

"¡Come!" le grité "Mi cumpleaños sólo es una vez al año, ¡sabes! ¡Estoy tratando de compartir esto contigo! ¿Por qué eres tan, tan...?" Mis puños golpearon la puerta. "¡Sólo déjame entrar! Podemos estar toda la noche, arreglándonos el pelo y yo...ni siquiera preguntaría por qué no podemos vernos normalmente la una a la otra, aunque me esté destrozando por dentro, ¡cada día! Prometo con todo mi corazón, que si tan solo te vuelvo a ver, sentirte cerca de nuevo, no preguntaría por otra cosa desde ahora hasta la coronación, yo haría..." me armé de valor, "no volvería a visitar tu puerta de nuevo. Ni siquiera caminaría por este pasillo. Puedes tener todo el espacio que necesites, si me dijeras tan sólo una palabra, o sales por unos cuantos minutos, o me dejas entrar, ¡o cualquier cosa! Sólo cualquier cosa"

Asomé mi ojo por debajo de la puerta. Pude ver el plato cerca de su cama, y eso fue todo. El tenedor había caído, antes de completar el camino, pero el pastel estaba aún en su lugar sobre el plato.

"¡ELSA!"

Esperé un poco después de eso, con el corazón en la garganta, en carne viva, quemando mi estómago. Sin respuesta alguna.

"¡Maldita sea!" Sollocé, las lágrimas corriendo libremente ahora. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho que fuera así de horrible? ¿Fue algo que te dije? ¡Me retracto de todo! ¿Algo que hice, tal vez? ¿Te lastimé? Oh, Dios - ¿Y si te lesioné y ahora yaces en tu lecho de muerte, y todo por mí? No me sorprende que tú...¡me odies! ¡Me odias tanto como para sacarme de tu vida!"

Entonces me perdí en sollozos por bastante tiempo. No estoy segura cuanto. Lo que me trajo de vuelta fue un chirrido, mis ojos se abrieron para ver que el plato estaba justo enfrente de mí.

Con esfuerzo, lo empujé a un lado y apreté mi cara contra la puerta- ¡esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Y podría parecer que no era la gran cosa, pero la visión de sus talones desnudos yendo de un lado a otro por el suelo en dirección a su cama era como un rayo de sol asomándose entre una furiosa tormenta eléctrica.

"Elsa" dije con el más leve suspiro. Sus pasos vacilaron y dio vuelta. Sus pies se veían enormes ahora. Bueno, no realmente; quiero decir, eran proporcionales al resto de su cuerpo, probablemente fueramos la misma talla de zapato. Pero han pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que los vi, ese fue el primer pensamiento que me vino a la mente. Tragando saliva, comencé, "Elsa, tú-".

Entonces dio vuelta y desapareció, subiéndose a la cama.

Sintiéndome desamparada y bendecida al mismo tiempo, me retiré lentamente para mirar el plato. La mitad del pastel se había ido y al bocado clavado en el tenedor le hacía falta un pedazo con la forma perfecta de una media luna. Ella había compartido el pastel conmigo. Sin saber por qué, levanté el tenedor y me le quedé mirando fijamente, analizando este descubrimiento, este tesoro. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la mordida y el utensilio de plata. Experimentando, toqué el confíte de chocolate con la punta de la lengua y sentí la humedad.

Instantáneamente, la electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Fue una reacción extraña, pero ya sabía la razón que había detrás, esta había sido la mayor interacción que había tenido con mi hermana en años. Saliva-a-saliva, fue una extraña forma de vincular, de la cual regocijarse, yo entiendo, ¿pero cuales eran mis opciones?

Mientras mi lengua se deslizaba lentamente sobre la superficie del pastel, pensaba, _la boca de Elsa estuvo aquí. Justo aquí, ¡justo en esta mordida! Sus dientes se encontraron aquí, incluso sus labios. Ella tomó la otra mitad de lo que estoy probando, es parte de ella ahora. Y ella puede ser parte de mí otra vez._

No hay otra forma de describir lo que hice después, más que decir que, um...besé el pastel. Lo besé con fuerza, demasiada. Nada tenía sentido ya, pero es a esto a lo que fuí reducida: a hacer cosas con la comida con el fin de sentir la más remota conexión con mi distanciada hermana.

De alguna manera, el saber lo que estaba haciendo, combinado con él rico aunque disminuido sabor del pastel conspiraron en mi contra y empecé a sentirme más...*i despierta* de lo usual. Las puntas de mis dedos y el reverso de mis rodillas hormigueaban, mi estómago empezó a revolotear y mi corazón latía rápidamente. Mis ojos, que antes ardían por las lágrimas se volvieron pesados y se cerraron mientras gemía contra el tenedor en mi mano.

_¡Su mano tocó ésto! _mi mente gritaba y llevé el mango a mi nariz. ¿Esa tenue esencia era de su perfume? Respiré hondo, sintiendo como enviaba ondas eléctricas a través de mí, hacia mis huesos. Mi gemido se convirtió en una lamida a lo largo del mango, jadeando cuando mi cuerpo trataba de inhalar más aire para compensar mi excitación.

"Mmmmmmh," finalmente dejé salir, sonoramente mientras metía el trozo a medio comer en mi boca, manteniéndolo ahí. Debe parecer ridículo, casi podía sentirla dentro de mí con ese simple gesto, pude sentir un cierto frío caliente desde el paladar hasta el resto de mi cuerpo. "¡Elsa!"

Un estremecimiento de pavor se disparó en mí cuando escuché la forma en que dije su nombre. Algo estaba fuera de balance, pero mi afiebrado cerebro no podía poner un dedo sobre ella. Mientras tanto mi respiración se volvía más rápida y pesada, y mi pecho estaba agitado y cerrado como si intentara llenar las necesidades de mi cuerpo, un temblor se extendió de golpe desde un extremo a otro de mí. Un fuego se estaba formando, uno que sólo puede ser ignorado por una limitada cantidad de tiempo antes de que deba ser tratado.

"¡Elsa, gracias!" le dije acaloradamente, húmeda, internamente molesta por el modo en el que hablaba pero incapaz de cambiarlo ahora. "Mi cumpleaños... Tú realmente quisiste celebrarlo conmigo, ¿no es así?"

No hubo respuesta, por supuesto. Lancé mi cuerpo hacia atrás sobre la almohada mientras lamía el reverso de los dientes del tenedor. Un gemido que casi sonó atragantado vino desde el fondo de mi garganta. Si esto era todo lo que iba a obtener, iba a disfrutar todo lo posible.

"¡Freya!" **(5) **jadeaba, el calor enfermizo en mi interior finalmente estaba dando a conocer su ubicación- en un lugar que no esperaba. "¡¿Qu...qué me está pasando?! Esto es imposible, pero estoy...no me siento bien, Elsa, ¿Qué he hecho? Dime lo que debería h-"

Se escuchó un _fwump _**(6)** y la luz de la ranura se esfumó. Mi cabeza giró a un lado, con el tenedor aún contra mi lengua, para ver que algo había sido lanzado contra la puerta- sin duda, una sábana para amortiguar mi impuro sonido, cubriendo mi abominable vergüenza. La luz no estaba del todo cubierta, aún quedaba un pequeño cuadro en un extremo, pero muy probablemente no podía ser oída ahora. Era típico de ella mostrarme tal consideración. Muy sabio de su parte tratar de bloquear el ruido; las hermanas no deberían de hablar entre sí de este modo. No deberían de sentir de este modo la una por la otra para empezar. Que ofensiva y repugnante me había vuelto con los años desde que ella me había dado la espalda.

"¡No es justo! " jadeé, tratando de mantener mi voz calmada pero fallando miserablemente. "¡Estás muy lejos de mi! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no puedo tenerte?!"

De nuevo, quise decir "¿Por qué no puedo tenerte como parte de mi vida otra vez?", pero tal vez el punto en el que me detuve transmitió mis verdaderos, bien-enterrados, sentimientos de una manera que nunca hubiera hecho intencionalmente. El corazón sabe más que la mente, que puede ser alterada con mayor facilidad.

Mis muslos comenzaron a frotarse entre sí mientras sostenía los dientes del tenedor con la boca, saboreando la últimos vestigios de chocolate y mi Elsa, ya qué lentamente el sabor metálico ganaba notoriedad. El calor floreció y se intensificó, mis respiraciones venían entre jadeos estremecidos todo el tiempo. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido a esto- ¡ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo!

"Cada noche, " comencé a medio-sollozar, medio-gemir, "cuando caigo dormida, me imagino tu cabello blanco-dorado, ¡Elsa! La sonrisa que una vez tuviste en tus labios, ¡o aún el triste ceño que tomó su lugar! Tus ojos azules sin fondo, tu palidez, tu delgado cuello, yo... ¡Tú eres todo en lo que pienso, todo lo que quiero! ¡¿Qué es, en este mundo, lo que te mantiene alejada de mis brazos?! ¿Cómo aniquilo eso? ¡No te necesita tanto como yo lo hago!

Abandonando toda pretensión, presioné el plateado mango del tenedor, la ultima cosa que ella había tocado, contra mis partes a través de la ropa, y sentí llamas lamiendo por toda mi mitad inferior. El sonido que estalló desde mi garganta fue obsceno, pero ya no me importaba más. ¡Fue increíble! ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Seguramente las verdaderas damas no iban por ahí usando cubertería de plata en sus partes nobles- algo debe estar mal conmigo- y ese algo debe ser la razón por la cual Elsa no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo últimamente. Tal vez soy simplemente una princesa descompuesta. Sin remedio.

"¡Dioses!" dije en medio de un jadeo ahogado, queriendo quitarme el vestido para liberar el aire abrasador pero temía de que alguno de los habitantes del castillo pudiera dar vuelta por la esquina y encontrarme así. ¡Sería un desastre! En su lugar, solamente pateé mis zapatos para quitarlos y abaniqué mi cara con la mano libre en un vano intento de quitarme el calor excesivo. "¡Oh, Elsa! Mi preciosa Elsa, haría cualquier cosa para que estuvieras aquí conmigo ¡ahora mismo!

Lentamente, corté otro bocado del pastel y lo puse en mi boca, sosteniendo el aliento mientras el sabor profundizaba abajo y dentro de mi alma...y fue cuando lo oí.

Un suave, tembloroso suspiro del otro lado.

"¡¿Elsa?!" pregunté fuertemente consternada "¿Qu...estás ahí?" Inclinándome ligeramente, pude ver un pálido mechón de cabello pegado algo más allá de lo que estaba bloqueando la luz, moviéndose ligeramente así como ella se movía. ¿Qu-qué estas h...?

Sus gemidos como susurros eran irregulares, no hacían más sonido que el del aire, pero aun así eran gemidos. Conteniendo mi respiración, vi su cabello y la escuché jadear, soltando pequeños grititos como si quisiera experimentar la misma locura que me acosaba momentos antes.

"¡Ah!" respiré mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, alcanzando mi falda y presionando el mango del tenedor más fuerte contra mi ropa interior. Estoy segura que el calor liberado al abrir mi vestido hubiera sido suficiente para ahuyentar el frío en cualquier habitación pequeña. "Este...es-este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiste haberme dado, Elsa, yo...oh, te amo, ¡y con todo mi corazón! Cualquiera que sea tu razón, yo no... ¡Me tienes como sea, Elsa!"

Hasta ese punto había estado arrepintiéndome de los bizarros ruidos provinientes de mi propia garganta...pero aquellos que emanaban de Elsa al otro lado de la puerta eran mucho más peculiares. La necesidad era más fuerte y los poco entusiastas intentos de detenerse a sí misma de hacer cualquier sonido solamente los distorsionaba, haciéndolos sonar más hambrientos, extraños. Mientras observaba con asombro, su cabeza apareció a mi vista, mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás a lo largo del suelo y su pequeña oreja me indicó que miraba hacia arriba. Atemorizada por lo que podría encontrar, agarré el tenedor por los dientes y deslicé el mango en la parte delantera de mis pantaletas, con los ojos puestos en Elsa, así no podría fijarme en mí propia vergüenza. El semi-cálido metal todavía se sentía como un pedacito de hielo en contra del incendio que tenia ahí, quemando a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo y provocando su rigidez, que los dedos de mis pies se enroscaran y mi espalda se arqueara. ¿Qué era esto, cómo estaba pasándome esto a mi? ¡¿Cómo se suponía que soportaría esto aunque sea un segundo?! Sin embargo yo quería seguir adelante- quería sentir el duro metal contra la marea de calor líquido, quería sentir a Elsa contra el-

¿Quería sentir a Elsa contra mis pliegues empapados? ¿Qué clase de sinsentido era eso? Era cierto, por supuesto, pero pensándolo me hacía sentir una persona demente, débil mental y queriendo cosas más allá de lo realmente posible. Aun así, el pensamiento resonó tan verdadero dentro de mí como mi salvaje palpitar.

No deseando gastar otro segundo, alcancé la parte baja de la puerta, enganchando mis dedos contra la obstrucción. Hice la prenda a un lado fácilmente y mis mejillas se pintaron de rosa en cuanto vi su carne desnuda; bastante fácil era hacerlo en el interior de la recámara ¡en lugar de en un pasillo! Ella debió escuchar mi respiración cortada porque su cabeza giró aprisa hacia un lado y vi su ojo muy abierto tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Una mano cayó de golpe.

"¡NO!" casi grité, aunque el placer en mi voz casi desplazó el miedo en carne viva. "¡No, por favor no! Sólo...sólo déjalo, ¿por favor? Seré buena, haré lo que quieras, ¡pero, por favor!"

Una lágrima solitaria corrió desde la orilla de mi ojo al suelo, pero ella hizo lo que le pedí. Su brazo yacía contra la puerta, su hombro desnudo inundaba mis sentidos con asombro a pesar de lo vulgar que podría ser para cualquier otro, y su ojo recorrió la pequeña longitud restante.

"Esto...es aterrador para mi," empecé a decirle mientras mi mano incrementaba la velocidad, así como mi otra mano se movía de forma inconsciente por mi pecho, "pero nunca me había sentido mejor que en este momento por alrededor de diez años, es tan- ¿Cómo podría llamarlo? Mágico, ¿tal vez? Estoy t-tan confundida, pero es demasiado bueno, y tú...estamos finalmente-"

"Shhh" en realidad ni siquiera fue una palabra, pero fue más de lo que había escuchado de ella en meses.

"Está bien" suspiré, llena hasta el borde de una felicidad agridulce. Esto era lo que más quería, aunque no pudiera tenerlo absolutamente de la forma que yo quería. "Bien, ¡puedo estar callada! Lo prometo -s-sólo, bueno, es mas difícil de lo usual, así que ¿P-podrías dame un poco de libertad está noche?

Una pequeña sonrisa triste, seguida por más jadeos. Mi corazón se disparó hasta las nubes mientras apretaba nuestro utensilio compartido contra mi humedad, escuché como se rasgaba el tirante de mi hombro cuando sacaba mi vestido para descubrir mis pechos a la media luz, mientras presionaba rápidamente la rigida cima de mi monte. La agudeza de mi siguiente gemido hizo eco en Elsa y vi como su brazo se movía para cambiar de posición, pude ver su tórax, tan blanco como la leche, expuesto para mí.

Quería alcanzarla, tocarla. Quería destruir la puerta y lanzarme sobre su tonificada forma...no sabía lo que haría después. Ni la más mínima idea. Pero era lo que yo quería, y eso era algo que no podía tener. Así que me esforcé para saborear esta nueva experiencia, esta disminución de la barrera que había entre nosotras- aunque sólo fuera por esta noche.

"¡Nnnah¡" se escapó de mis labios, estremeciéndome. "Oh. Por Freya esto es tan...¡tan grande! Es extraño ¿Cómo describirlo? Qui-quiero que lo hagas menos grande, s-si te doy la mitad, podremos sostenerlo ambas y no será tan fuerte- y- y yo-y nosotras podemos ser- yo quiero- "

"Anna" Elsa rió, la palabra sonaba extraña viniendo de su lengua, mientras se movía, algo golpeaba la puerta deprisa. El único ojo que veía fue cerrado fuertemente, sin embargo mantuvo la trayectoria de una lágrima. "¡Ah! Yo...¡nnnnngh!"

"¡Sí!" medio reí en una vaga especie de triunfo. El calor estaba creciendo e iba a explotar de alguna manera, yo sabía por instinto lo que seguía, todo esto terminaría. "Lo que sea que pase después, ¡me tienes! Me tienes ahora mismo, no me iré a ningún lado- ¡jamás me iré!"

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos sus tensos suspiros se convirtieron en gritos mientras su espalda se arqueaba más y más. Una vez que su cabeza cayo hacia mí, pude ver su boca entreabierta, como si tratara de respirar, pude ver su rosada, rica lengua a una pulgada del suelo. Como quise tener esa lengua en contra de mi propia...

"Oh-Anna" ella medio gritó a través de la puerta presionando su cara contra la brecha, su ojo vidrioso, afectado por la necesidad de terminar. "Anna, ¡lo siento! Lo siento, nunca debías saber, - es más de lo que puedo soportar, pero tienes que saber, yo estoy- esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por tí, ¡es todo lo que puedo hacer!"

"¡No digas más!" sollocé, mi cara estaba en la misma posición. "Sólo...¡sólo quiéreme esta noche, incluso si tanto tú como yo nos ocupamos de odiarme por la mañana! ¡Yo ya me odio ahora mismo!

"Nunca odies" ella gruñó, escuchaba un golpe repetido contra la puerta. Imaginaba su brazo moviéndose, haciendo lo mismo que yo estaba haciendo..."Sólo...como debe de...hnnah,¿por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser...así?"

"¡Elsaaahhh!" grité, mis caderas se levantaban para encontrarse con mi mano a cada pasada mientras pellizcaba las sensibles puntas rosadas de mis senos. "¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Quédate conmigo para siempre! "

"No puedo Anna, no puedo, yo- yo te quiero pero no puedo, no pu-pued ¡OOOOOOHHH!"

Y mientras mi corazón se destrozaba por milésima ocasión, algo más explotaba en mí, como una estrella fugaz. Más humedad recubrió el tenedor y lo empuje más fuerte en mí de lo que me había atrevido, mi espalda se estrechó y se puso rígida, así como mis huesos se trabaron por un eterno segundo. A unas cuantas pulgadas Elsa recreaba la misma escena, y así estaba, su espalda desaparecía de mi vista completamente mientras rozaba su vientre, su cabello esparcido detrás de su cabeza, todo apuntando hacia arriba.

Por medio segundo, uno que me desconcertó, sentí un golpe de frío aire de invierno contra mi mejilla, como si su espalda arqueándose impulsara una brisa a través de mí. ¿Habría abierto una ventana antes de acostarse para tentarse a si misma? Entonces, para cuando el hechizo diabólico perdió su encanto, ambas yaciamos tan lánguidas como salmón ahumado, boqueando para llenar nuestros adoloridos pulmones.

"Oh..." me las tuve que arreglar para moverme "Oh, Elsa, ni siquiera sé...pero fue...fue-"

"Fue," suspiró ella, un destello de culpa en su voz. "Definitivamente".

"Tú..." más que nada porque no estaba pensando, porque me sentía particularmente audaz, mis dedos la alcanzaron por debajo de la puerta y acariciaron su suave, pálida mejilla. "Aún estas en algún lugar..."

Por un largo instante mi amada hermana se quedó muy quieta, alcancé a oír como estrangulaba un grito de consternación, mientras se inclinaba sobre mi mano. Tan suave, su piel delicada, y de algún modo fría a pesar del fuego que vi en ella. No importa, cada terminación nerviosa a lo largo de ese brazo bailaba de alegría al saber que tenía contacto con mi amada Elsa.

Entonces se alejó. "Anna, t-tienes que irte, por favor"

"P-pero yo-" ahogué el resto, sabiendo que serviría de poco. "Um...¿p-podemos t-terminar el pastel primero?" Dioses, ahora estaba tartamudeando como una niña.

"No, yo- " tomó una profunda y tranquilizadora respiración que en realidad no funcionó. "No es prudente"

"Toma" dije en voz muy baja, colocando mi empapado tenedor en el plato y deslizándolo suavemente por debajo de la puerta. "Sólo...prueba un poco más. No quiero que te vayas aún."

Elsa suspiró, y el plato tintineo contra el piso de piedra mientras lo levantaba- entonces oí su jadeo. "Anna, ¿donde tenías- ? ¡Oh! ¡Oh, por...!

"¿Eh?"

"E-el tenedor esta cubierto de..." en verdad pude escucharla pasar saliva ansiosamente. "Anna, ¿que se supone que debo hacer con esto? "

"¡Lo siento!" respiré, mis ya-calientes mejillas ruborizándose de nuevo. "¡Elsa, juro por los dioses de nuestros ancestros que no e-estaba pensando en el tenedor cuando te lo di de nuevo! Acerca de eso, um...fue la última cosa que habías tocado y eso...¿Sabes qué? No puedo llegar a nada sin sonar rara, así que tal vez sólo debería mantener la boca ce- "

"Mmmhhh" ella suspiró, con voz apagada. Mi mandíbula cayó. Ni hablar...y no me atrevía a hablar, no quería interrumpir lo que fuera que estaba por revelarse detrás de la puerta. "¡Mnah!" - su boca abriéndose de nuevo. Hubo una vacilación, un sonoro jadeo tembloroso y un tintineo. Entonces el plato fue empujado de regreso a través de la rendija.

La mitad del contenido del plato se había ido, lo levanté acercándolo a mi cara. Inhalé la mezcla de la esencia de cocoa, azucar y mujer, respiré, "¿Yo...me estas dando esto...a mi?"

Había un dejo de timidez en su voz que sólo estaba acostumbrada a escuchar en mí misma. "Feliz cumpleaños."

Realmente, no puedo decir si las lágrimas eran de gratitud o consternación mientras engullía su regalo para mí. No puedo decirlo porque honestamente no estoy segura. Solo que eran espesas y calientes, y corrían hasta mi barbilla para mezclarse con el sudor. Cada vez que el tenedor iba al plato tintineaba antes de llevar el pegajoso, caliente, confíte dulce-salado a mis labios, mientras escuchaba un descarado gemido del otro lado. Le gustaba que disfrutara su 'glaceado' adicional. A mi me gustaba, también.

"Ohhh," jadeé alrededor de otro bocado, colocando la punta de uno de mis dedos de la mano libre sobre la superficie del pastel. Llevándolo a mi nariz, no era más que la esencia fresca-picante de Elsa- pero en lugar de probarla, lo llevé hacia abajo para sacar mis pantaletas y apretarlo directamente contra mis abundantes fluidos. *b Esto* era lo que más anhelaba; estar juntas, inseparables. Disfrutar con ella tan profundamente como pudiera.

"¿Anna, te gusta?" Elsa gritaba húmedamente y yo escuchaba un singular sonido de palmadas que no supe identificar. "¡¿Te gusta tu pastel?! ¡¿T-te gu-gus...te gus-...te gusta?!"

"Lo adoro" gemí, deslizando otra gota de la superficie y presionándola en mi interior, mis dedos exploraban donde el tenedor había estado antes. "¡Es tan delicioso! ¡¿Po-podemos compartir pastel así en t-tu cumpleaños, también?! ¡¿Podemos?!"

"¡AHHHNH!" jadeó, llegó a su fin más pronto que antes y escuché un fuerte golpe contra la puerta. "¡Oh, Freya, Anna! ¡No deberíamos hacer esto! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"

"¡No lo es!" Le prometí con repentina urgencia en mi voz. "¡N-no te preocupes, esto es solo p-para ti y para mí! Nuestro pastel, nadie más, para- HNNNHH- ¡para nadie más!"

"Yo...desearía que pudiera ser así todo el tiempo, " ella respiraba entre gemidos, tan silenciosamente que apenas y podía captarlos. Y, porque me había dado mucho, por lo visto a un alto costo personal, contuve cada ruido fuerte y cada furiosa demanda de saber **por qué** no podía ser así. Por qué no podía dejarme amarla.

De nuevo, alcanzamos la cumbre de la pasión, nuestros nombres en los labios de la otra, restos del chocolate en nuestras bocas. No estoy segura cuanto tiempo estuve con mis piernas abiertas, esperando enfriar mis regiones inferiores, porque solo tenia ojos para ver la cara de mi hermana al otro lado de la puerta.

Por fin, la vi sentarse rígidamente, vi la distorsionada carne de su trasero y la planta de un pie, luego se fue levantando hasta quedar de pie, alejándose de mí.

"¿Elsa?" nada. "Elsa...yo se que las cosas no pueden ser así todo el tiempo y la razones son algo que desconozco, y estoy tratando de respetarlo, pero...pero quiero que recuerdes que si pudiéramos...esto me haría realmente feliz. Realmente, realmente feliz."

Un largo momento pasó mientras ella estuvo ahí, estuve a punto de rendirme cuando con un suspiro de voz, "No falta mucho para la ceremonia de coronación. Te...te veré entonces, ¿de acuerdo? "

Cabeceando, alisé mi vestido sobre mis piernas, rodando para quedar sobre mi costado. "No podremos hablar de esto nunca más, ¿cierto? ¿Fue un acuerdo de una sola ocasión?"

"Anna" en lugar de terminar su pensamiento apresurado, ella suspiró. "Me temo que así es. Perdón. Dioses, nunca sabrás cuánto lo siento..."

Mi corazón se rompió un poco, pero no mucho, era la respuesta que esperaba. "Está bien, prometí no sacarlo a relucir. Pero si...si tú quisieras, o quieres hacerlo otra vez...mi respuesta siempre será 'sí', así que, um...yo estaré para lo que sea que necesites de mí. Siempre."

Elsa estuvo de pie por largo tiempo, ninguna de nosotras habló, antes de que regresara a la cama y subiera, el silencio había regresado. Estuve ahí por lo menos otra hora antes de regresar a mi habitación y enseguida perder el conocimiento.

~ a ~

Mientras las semanas entre mi cumpleaños y el suyo pasaban lentamente, nunca más traté de abordarla... digamos que 'descaradamente' de nuevo. Una o dos veces, sentí agitación fuera de su puerta, pero me contuve de hablarle y simplemente regresé a mi propia recámara a 'purgar mi urgencia' de cualquier modo posible, nunca lo disfrutaba como la primera vez, por supuesto, pero se sentía como una muy tenue conexión con Elsa y por lo tanto inapreciable para mí.

Sin embargo, una mañana, la semana antes de que fuera coronada, dí vuelta al despertar para encontrar un singularmente-húmedo-a-la-vista plato de arándanos y chocolates sobre mi mesita de noche. Cómo entró y salió sin despertarme, no podría decirlo, pero los comí lentamente, saboreando hasta la última mordida.

Espero que la coronación de mañana termine cualquier tormento que nos mantenga separadas de una vez y por todas. Es mi única esperanza de verdad para ser feliz en esta vida. Una vez que todos la invitados se vayan a casa y las puertas estén cerradas de nuevo...planeo preguntarle si podemos compartir habitación otra vez como hacíamos en la viejos tiempos. Está destinado a ser más maravilloso la segunda vez.

Después de todo las pijamadas y el pastel de chocolate son cosas perfectamente normales para disfrutar entre hermanas, ¿o no?

- Fullfør / Fin -

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

**(1) **La palabra con I se refiere a Incesto.

**(2) **I Love You (Te amo)

**(3) **De la metáfora bíblica en la que Jesús salva a la adultera de la lapidación. Dibujó una línea en la arena invitando a que lanzara la primera piedra quien estuviese libre de pecado. En sí, se refiere a la división de opiniones que generó el ff.

**(4)** 'No soltaran la sopa'. Lutefisk es un guiso de pescado.

**(5)** Freya es la diosa nórdica del amor y la noche. Se le llama también Frigga

**(6)** Sonido de algo 'suave' al caer.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Min Søster Bursdagskake: El pastel de cumpleaños de mi hermana**

**Autor:Jessica-X**

**Traducción:Vivi GC**

**RENUNCIA:** Esta obra NO es mía, pertenece a su autora Jessica-X, quien ya hizo la debida renuncia de propiedad intelectual. Cuento con la autorización de la autora para realizar esta traducción. Sin más que decir por el momento espero que disfruten, les dejo algunas notas al final y si de algo les queda duda con gusto pueden enviarme un mensaje y les responderé a la brevedad posible. El original lo podrán encontrar como Min Søster Burdagskake en el perfil de Jessica-X ( u/610733/Jessica-X)

Para cualquier asunto, ya sea duda, reclamo, aclaración, felicitaciones y demás pueden enviarnos mensaje a cualquiera de las dos (¡Jessex habla español!)

¡Disfruten la lectura! Gracias por tomar parte de su tiempo y pasar por aquí. Doble agradecimiento a quienes comentan.

Vivi GC.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Burdagskake: Elsa

**Min Søster Burdagskake: Elsa**

por Jessica-X

* * *

Personajes y escenarios de © Diznay y accesorios.

Elementos originales de la historia © son mios.

ADVERTENCIA: Clasificación M por auto-satisfacción semi-gráfica, que podría involucrar utensilios y, er, comida. ElsAnna.

_Señor _Todopoderoso, ¡la respuesta a esto! Yo...que...todos ustedes...*sollozo*

Mi corazón está descongelado (ja, ja y ja) por tal efusión de amor a mi ficlet, especialmente dado que he estado ausente de la comunidad de fanfiction últimamente. ¡Ha habido reviews que detienen mi pulso por uno o dos segundos!

Y esto es algo que he experimentado parcialmente antes (RE:POV-switching **(1)**), pero no de este modo. Es exactamente el mismo fic que el "Capítulo 1" de nuevo, sólo que echando un vistazo desde la perspectiva de Elsa. Dar con esta idea inmediatamente me interesó, creo que al menos rompe con mi concepto original. POR FAVOR envíenme review o PM con ideas sobre esto, retroalimenten para el futuro- revisando el primer capítulo tuve que deshacer el trabajo en la medida de que "¿Anna no puede leer los pensamientos de Elsa y es eso lo hace interesante? ¿O depende de la conexión en su relación cuando se le da la oportunidad de experimentarlo desde diferentes ángulos? ¿O sólo es la falta de sueño? (Indirecta: de cualquier modo, ¡la última es verdad!) Como sea, es un poco más larga y un poco más sombrío, después de todo, proviene de Elsa. ¡Ella no ha tenido lo que podríamos llamar una infancia feliz!

El jurado aún está deliberando sobre una "apropiada" secuela. Hay otros escritos en mi sangre y tengo que considerar seriamente si será o no una continuación para Burdagskake donde mi concentración necesita estar. Por favor no cometan el error de creer que no quiero hacerlo, o que si no lo hago estaré desairando a alguien. Hay un _montón de historias_ tratando de brotar de mis dedos y no hay suficientes horas en el día para contarlas todas...aparte, ocasionalmente trato de comer o dormir, el que sea, uno de los que pueda acomodar en mi agenda de la semana.

Aunque, mi décimo Fanficversario ya viene en unos cuantos meses. Tal vez debería hacer algo realmente épico para celebrar.

Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar,

Jessex

* * *

Min Søster Burdagskake: Elsa

La gente piensa sobre mí como una bruja fría y distante. Diosa Skaldi **(2)**, cuánto desearía que estuvieran equivocados.

Mientras crecía, siempre supe que era diferente a los otros niños. Ciertas...habilidades se manifestaron en mí desde el día en que nací. Las cuales no me atreví a compartir con nadie fuera de mi familia inmediata. Es mejor de esa manera; el conocimiento es un arma que se puede poner en tu contra con un mínimo esfuerzo. Mis padres me convencieron de eso y yo vi la razón de su limitación.

Como sea, no fue con suficiente antelación. Ni remotamente.

Mi hermana menor, Anna, siempre fue un faro en mi corazón. Tan temerosos de que mi secreta deshonra fuera desenterrada que Mamá y Papá me prohibieron jugar con los niños de los sirvientes, mucho menos con los hijos de los lores o en la villa. Como sea, poco antes de mi tercer cumpleaños, llegó alguien más a nuestras vidas- que se convirtió- en mi mejor amiga. "¡Oh, que dichosamente felices éramos." Ella complementó mi vida, haciendo que la prisión que era el Castillo de Arendelle pareciera una tierra encantada en la que solo nosotros teníamos permitido divertirnos, una bendición antes que una maldición.

Hasta el accidente. No quiero hablar acerca de eso, es demasiado doloroso, incluso ahora. Basta con decir que deje que mi alegría sobrepasara mi sentido común. Y Anna pagó el costo.

Sí, muy apenas pudimos salvarla, pero sus recuerdos de mi sobrenatural aflicción tuvieron que ser removidos en el proceso. Nada pasa sin pagar un precio; nuestra fugaz diversión por su salud, su salud por nuestros recuerdos juntas. Mi felicidad por su vida.

Y su felicidad, también. No lo vi, toda vez, que estaba siendo consumida por mi propia pena de estar encerrada en mi habitación por la seguridad de todos, pero...a Anna no pudieron hacerla entender porque tenía que ser de ese modo. No sin hacerle sabercómoo era. _Lo que _yo era. Cada día, por muchos años, me senté en mi alcoba, curiosa de las traicioneras manos que podían causar ese daño inconmensurable a todos los que quería si no tenía cuidado. Ahora...

Mamá y Papá, el Rey y la Reina, eran mi ventana al mundo exterior. Me traían noticias del desarrollo de Anna, los acontecimientos en el Reino, estilos y temporadas y problemas de Estado. Ellos me instruían para ser una buena reina, aunque solitaria.

Y entonces perdí eso también, cuando no regresaron jamás de su viaje. Los perdí a todos. Estaba verdaderamente sola.

A pesar de mis mejores intentos de disuadirla, Anna fielmente regresaba a mi puerta día tras día, rogando para que me mostrara, que jugara con ella, que volviéramos a ser una familia. No podía. ¿Cuán irresponsable podría ser una persona para acercarse a alguien que _sabe_ que casi mató la ultima vez que estuvieron a solas? Semejante insensatez...sin embargo aún me alimentaba de los diminutos retazos de realidad que ella me filtraba de contrabando desde fuera de los muros del castillo. Odiando mi debilidad por la pelirroja mocosa, bebía de sus palabras con afecto, pintando murales en los exteriores de mi mente con las descripciones. A través de ella, veía mucho más de lo que podía mirar a través de la ventana en la villa de abajo.

Mientras tanto, pasaba el tiempo que ella estaba ausente, sentada en mi ventana salediza, contemplando las montañas cubiertas de nieve. ¡Oh, estar ahí! Ya, yo era como uno de los Ymir **(3)**, un abominable gigante de la escarcha se dice que es la pesadilla de los cortadores de hielo. Bien podría estar entre mis compañeros.

Y así era mi lamentable y miserable existencia; una niña llena de amor encerrado y que se le dijo que jamás lo usara. Una joven dama que nunca conoció el suave movimiento de un hombre, un largo paseo por el jardín, un almuerzo entre los vivendels y blåveises **(4)**. Una existencia completamente apartada de cualquier humanitario afecto de familia. Mi corazón no sólo se estaba volviendo más frío, estaba ya totalmente congelado.

Tanto como yo lo estaba.

"¿Elsa?"

Mi atontada cabeza rubia se levantó de donde descansaba contra una pared detrás de mi cama. ¿Ahora quien era? Mi boca estuvo a medio camino de abrirse para enviar lejos al sirviente antes de que el reconocimiento llegara y me cubriera como un manto de espinas: ella.

"Yo...um, es mi cumpleaños. ¡Tengo dieciocho! ¿Puedes creerlo? Probablemente ya lo sepas, creo...¿O t-tal vez lo olvidaste? Claro, ¿Por qué querrías recordar cualquier cosa sobre mí? "

El cumpleaños de Anna. Una pequeña sonrisa jaló las orillas de mi boca. Lo había recordado, de hecho, desde una semana o algo así antes de aquella tarde, ¿Pero que podría hacer para ayudarle a celebrar? Así se rápido, mi alegría se esfumó. Para ella, esto debía ser un punto sobresaliente en su vida, pero para mi es un recordatorio de lo que había cedido: una vida real.

"¡Um, te guardé un pedazo de pastel! Es de doble chocolate...¿No es ese tu favorito? ¿Lo es todavía? Lo siento, tal vez no lo es. Tal vez no lo quieras. Si lo quieres, aún así, esta justo aquí..."

La sombra debajo de la ranura de mi puerta cambió levemente mientras oía un tintineo. No se daba cuenta. No es que lo hiciera a menudo; sabía que mi amable, seria hermana era muy sencilla y sin complicaciones. En un cierto modo desconectada, amaba eso de ella. Sería la esposa cálida y atenta de un buen príncipe algún día.

"Weselton envío frutas exóticas", persistió mientras se sentaba. Ah, así que esta sería una de _esas _noches. ¿Cuanto tiempo permanecería fuera de mi puerta? Deseaba saber, ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Toda la noche? Con ella nunca se podía saber. "Y un collar. No lo traigo puesto debido a que, uh, es algo pesado. Y feo. Pero lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿Cierto?"

Asentí silenciosamente. Por qué se me otorgó esta responsabilidad, nadie podía saber realmente. Mi mejor suposición es que yo malamente quería platicar, así que canalicé este deseo a alguien más. Por lo tanto, una comunicación no verbal con una persona que no podía verme.

"¡Sólo unos meses a partir de ahora! ¡Serás coronada reina de Arendelle! ¿No será genial? Tenemos que hacer una fiesta y todo, abrir las puertas- y probablemente la gente te dará feos collares y fruta, ¡Y habrá tanto chocolate que no sabremos qué hacer con él! Aunque probablemente pueda pensar en unas cuantas cosas."

_¿Por qué?_ Interiormente le exigí _¿Por qué insistes en tratar a tu abominable hermana con tanta bondad? Yo solo te he mostrado un impenetrable muro de indiferencia. Realmente estas casi tan loca como yo, cuando ya está todo dicho y hecho_.

"¿Qué tal si solo rodamos sobre él? ¿Sería estúpido? Obviamente sería muy divertido, pero probablemente no podremos comer más, y...y yo no sé, lo siento. No importa."

Ahogué una risita. Muy preciosa.

"¿Qué te vas a poner? ¿Ya escogiste tu vestido? Yo ya. Es sencillo, yo... traté de no vestirme hasta ser 'ridícula', es un buen vestido- sólo no tan bueno como el tuyo, ¡eso espero! Pero si t-tú me dejaras entrar, podríamos compararlos y asegurarnos de que no te voy a eclipsar. Aunque, estoy segura que eso no es posible, ¡Dios, eres tan hermosa, Elsa! Es bueno que tu vayas a ser la reina y no yo, ¡Porque creo que el Reino se sublevaría si una simple chica de cara aburrida como yo tomara el trono!

La risa, que yo pensaba que había sido silenciosa, murió en mi garganta para ser reemplazada por el aguijón de las lágrimas silenciosas y cansadas. Elogios, súplicas... ella sonaba como un amante despechado afuera de mi puerta. ¿No tiene nada de dignidad? A veces eso me molestaba; quizás indebidamente, pero lo hacía. Noche tras noche, me acosaba, insistía en que yo llenaba el vacío en su vida, sin saber que eso nunca podría ser. Tal vez si me hubiese dejado sola como yo deseaba, hubiera sido más soportable. Sin embargo, con este ir y venir constante de ella acosándome, suspirando por mi atención, ¿Cómo podría no enojarme?

"L-lo siento", ella suspiró, su voz apagada por la tristeza. Pobre corderito..."Yo sólo... estás muy lejos aunque estés aquí. Yo r-realmente quería p-pasar mi cumpleaños contigo.

Una pausa embarazosa. Ella esperaba por una respuesta que yo no le iba a dar. Lar órdenes que mis padres me habían dado eran explícitas; no vi razón para que su muerte prematura debiera anularlas.

"¡Elsa! ¿Aunque sea me escuchas en alguna ocasión? ¿Qué tal si estás ahí muriendo? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¿Cómo podría salvarte si ni siquiera se que estás en problemas? ¡Háblame! Sólo di algo, lo que sea, por favor, yo...no tienes que gastar tu tiempo conmigo, puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero yo te seguiré amando y necesito- no pierdo dejar- si algo te pasara, ¡podría morir!"

Los músculos de mi pecho se contrajeron y me aferré al frente de mi camisón. Esto estaba evolucionando, de _una noche de esas_ a una _mala _noche. Había deseado contra toda esperanza que la felicidad por su cumpleaños la mantuviera por varios días sin una de esas depresiones. A cualquiera de nosotras.

"Suena loco, pero es verdad. Tu eres mucho más importante para mí de lo que puedes imaginar y eres todo lo que tengo en esta vida, y si te vas...no veo ninguna otra opción."

_Oh, Anna_, pensé amargamente. Tienes mucho más por lo cual vivir que yo. Mi vida ya está trazada y no es más que una miseria. Tú, ¡aunque sea! Tú puedes vivir, puedes salir adelante y explorar el mundo una vez liberada de tus obligaciones aquí! Lo que quieras, donde tu-

Un estruendo llenó mi lujosa habitación mientras un plato plano de estaño pasaba disparado hasta el otro lado de las piedras desde la puerta aún cerrada. Casi 'se me sale el alma', un pequeño chillido escapó el agarre mortal que normalmente conservo en mi garganta. ¿Qué es este nuevo horror? En una ocasión había acostumbrado lanzar fruta podrida a través del resquicio con la esperanza de que abriera la puerta para escapar del olor. Claro, mis impuros dones se hicieron cargo en poco tiempo.

"¡Come!" Gritó, con voz furiosa y desamparada. "Mi cumpleaños es solo una vez al año, ¿sabes?! ¡Estoy tratando de compartir esto contigo! ¿Por qué es tan, tan...?" Sus puños golpeando la puerta. "¡Sólo déjame entrar! Podemos estar despiertas toda la noche, peinándonos la una a la otra, y yo...ni siquiera preguntaría por qué no podemos vernos normalmente la una a la otra, aunque me esté despedazando por dentro, ¡cada día! Prometo con todo mi corazón, que si puedo tan sólo verte, sentirte cerca de nuevo, no pediría nada más de aquí a la coronación, yo...no vendría a tu puerta de nuevo. Ni siquiera pasaría por este pasillo. ¡Puedes tener todo el espacio que necesites, si me dices sólo una palabra, o sales conmigo unos cuantos minutos, o me dejas entrar, o lo que sea! ¡Cualquier cosa!

Miré fijamente, sorprendida, las cuatro delgadas rebanadas de pastel de chocolate en el plato que había quedado cerca de los pies de mi cama, al tenedor que había aterrizado cerca. Tan sabroso, grueso, esponjoso confite... la esencia de cocoa y glaseado de mantequilla atacó mi olfato mientras lentamente gateaba a través de mi cama para mirar debajo de ella. Sí, la oía. Sí, sabía lo que quería- y que eso estaba más allá de mis posibilidades para concedérselo, sin importar que día sucediera. Aún...

"¡ELSA!"

Tal vez sólo un pequeño bocado. Después de todo, no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla en realidad al comer, ¿o sí? Una joven y saludable futura-reina requiere nutrimentos de todo tipo. Además...era chocolate.

Realmente, aún no puedo creer que esté explicando todo esto.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho qué fue tan horrible? ¿Fue algo que dije? ¡Me retracto, de todo! ¿Algo que hice, tal vez? ¿Te lastimé? Oh, Dios-¿que tal si te lesioné y estás en tu lecho de muerte ¡¿y todo por mi culpa?! No me sorprendería que tú...¡que me odies! ¡Me odias tanto como para sacarme de tu vida!"

Mientras sollozaba lastimeramente, yo estaba siendo indulgente conmigo misma. ¿Qué derecho tienen de juzgarme? Podría sentir el aplastante peso del remordimiento por mi hermana después; ahora mismo, tenía chocolate.

¡Cada una de mis papilas gustativas bailó optimistamente con alegría! Había subsistido con apenas más que pan,pescado y agua por siglos. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mía con tan sólo pedirla, pero eso habría requerido pedirla, lo cual titubeaba para hacer a menos que fuera necesario. ¡Tenía pastel de nuevo! Agarrando el tenedor estrechamente, rodé sobre mi espalda y levanté mis piernas al aire, retorciéndome en silencioso placer. Eso no era sólo un deleite- oh, no. Esto era todo para mí. Como una mirada al interior de los muros del Valhalla **(5)**.

Una vez que estuve mordisqueando un bocado del tercer trozo de pastel, titubeé. No. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ser condescendiente conmigo misma significa ser condescendiente con mi hermana, ya que eso había sido otro de sus desesperados intentos de paz. No debí haberlo hecho. Fue tan difícil hacerme sentir pena de mi misma por comer algunos bocados de pastel - especialmente cuando era chocolate - pero me las arreglé para hacerlo aunque sea vagamente. Alentarla únicamente le hubiera dado la falsa impresión que podía darle lugar a una mayor interacción. Y eso no podía ser. Su vida dependía de eso, mucho más que la mía.

_¡Corre, se feliz!_ Pensé con una ahogada risa nerviosa mientras recogía el plato para regresarlo a la puerta. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, lo aventé del lado de Anna y regresé a mi cama.

"Elsa..."

Me detuve, girando de nuevo a la puerta. ¿Así de rápido?, "Elsa, tú-"

_Maldita sea_, me maldije a mi misma mientras brincaba a la cama y llevaba las sábanas a mi barbilla. _Todo el trabajo que había puesto, manteniendo mi distancia, impidiéndome todo contacto...¿Acabo de destripar hasta la última pulgada? ¡Triplemente maldito sea mi apetito de cocoa!_

Ella estaba callada ahora. Muy callada. Lleve mis rodillas a la barbilla, escuchando, esforzándome por oír qué destino infernal me caería ahora. Esto podría ser de muchas formas, ¿Qué tal si explota de irá porque no había hecho nada antes? Peor aún, ¿Y si se aferraba a que comiera pastel?, seguro que si ella pudiera simplemente pasar más tiempo persuadiéndome, me tentaría con comida, hasta que pudiera conseguir que saliera. Tristemente optimista, me temo. Nada jamás me forzará a salir de esta detestable prisión con aspecto de habitación.

Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que ella, podría haber huido a su cama, sorprendida y aliviada de estar fuera del embrollo, escuché, "Mmmmmmh..."

¿Que en todo Arendelle? **(6)**

Tal sonido de mi consanguínea me preocupaba. Más que nada, sonaba como si estuviera enferma del estómago por tanto pastel - y para ser honesta, no hubiera sido el primer cumpleaños que Anna hubiera terminado en semejante situación. Aunque, cuando lo escuché de nuevo un segundo después, me empecé a preguntar si realmente era el caso.

Un frenético "¿Anna?" murió en mis labios antes de que tan siquiera tuviera vida; fue una peligrosa torpeza. Luego, una vez más, si ella estuviera en problemas...

"¡Mmmmmmh! ¡Elsa!"

Entonces un escalofrío corrió por mis brazos, por toda mi espina mientras permanecía en duda, mis manos inquietas una con otra. La urgencia había infectado mi nombre ahora, una que ella había puesto ahí. Nada como eso había honrado mis oídos antes, pero era una necesidad en carne viva, con hambre, que desafiaba la lógica. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Qué podría querer ella de mí?

Y entonces hubo una pequeña sospecha en el fondo de mi mente. Lo ignoré. ¡Ridículo! ¡Ella es mi hermana! ¡Eso hubiera sido el peso de la presunción, creer que ese era el motivo detrás de sus extrañas palabras! Una simplemente no siente así por su hermana; es contra natura. No, lo siento, imposible. A pesar de todo... mientras su respiración se volvía rápida y más rápida, creando un puñado de vapor **(7)** que sólo podía tener un destino, no podía negar como sonaba eso.

Ella sonaba...como yo.

Anna nunca podría saber el hondo vacío que había cavado en mi soledad. Cuán impudicia se habían vuelto mis acciones y pensamientos mientras yacía en mi habitación, estirando ya sea mi coronación o la bendita muerte. Sin un mundo afuera que explorar, una empieza un viaje al interior del alma. Entonces, cuando estás cansada de la filosofía de alto-pensamiento, se empieza la exploración del cuerpo.

"¡Elsa, gracias!" Gimió, su voz casi ahogada por el deseo, su respiración fuerte y pesada. Por el sonido, ella no había saciado del todo sus urgencias básicas aún, pero no faltaba mucho. ¡¿Cómo podía?! ¿¡Justo afuera de mi puerta?!, "Mi cumpleaños...realmente quisiste celebrarlo conmigo, ¿No es así?"

Justo afuera de mi puerta. Mis mejillas se pintaron de carmesí con la idea: la pequeña Anna, mi pecosa hermana, ¿yaciendo sola a mitad del corredor a la vista de cualquiera? No solo eso, sino haciendo esas cosas-

Mi corazón martilleó mientras me balanceaba sobre mis pies, incrédula. No, no, no, _no_, eso no pasaría. ¡No lo permitiría! Tal comportamiento indecoroso- si una palabra de esto salía alguna vez, ella nunca podría encontrar un marido en millas y millas a la redonda que la tratara mejor que a una puta común. Mientras la escuchaba gemir, mi ojo interior repasaba las docenas de veces que me había provocado el hacer sonidos similares que fueron amortiguados debajo de una almohada, empecé a sentir el anhelo...

_No_, me maldije violentamente. _¿Cómo podrías?_, la pequeña y dulce Anna está afuera de tu puerta, ¡¿y tu considerando esto justo ahora?! Realmente mereces este asqueroso encierro.

Sin embargo el calor emanaba de entre mis muslos. Plateados gemidos flotaban desde la abertura debajo de la puerta y parecía que su objetivo era esa calidez, provocarla, propagarla en cada pulgada de mi cuerpo. No habían pasado muchos días desde la última vez que había caído en la tentación. Ahora, con ella aquí, exhibiéndose...

¿Y si era su primera vez? ¿Cómo podría desperdiciar tan único evento de una joven floreciendo en el frío y húmedo pasillo? Y de nuevo, ¿Qué tal si no lo era? ¿Qué tal si ambas lo habíamos estado haciendo por años, separadas totalmente y sin embargo al mismo tiempo? Simultáneas.

Parpadeando, bajé la vista para ver mi camisón en mis manos. ¿Cuando me lo había quitado? Siempre me desnudaba cuando cedía a las diabólicas urgencias de mi feo, pálido cuerpo. Menos desorden para mi ropa, en general; podía fácilmente colocar una toalla debajo de mi cuerpo para recoger cualquier néctar (o vino, que es lo que más asemejaba durante la luna llena), después lavarla cuando tomaba un baño, así que ni los sirvientes tenían un indicio de que tan repugnante y perversa era su futura reina.

"¡Freya!" Ella jadeó y yo me estremecí donde estaba, desnuda en la caída del resplandor de la luna desde mi ventana, su voz rondándome como una furiosa brisa de verano. "¡¿Qu...qué es lo que me pasa?! Es-esto es imposible, pero estoy... No me siento bien, Elsa, ¿Qué debo hacer? Dime que debería h-"

¡Fwump!

Todo estaba en silencio. Entre la desesperación de mi podrido cerebro, había lanzado mi camisón a la ranura de la puerta para silenciar los sonidos de placer que Anna emitía sin ningún cuidado. Funcionó, por medio segundo; ella se calló con el sobresalto. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora? Estaba desnuda, ¡y mi ropa estaba aún más cerca de mi hermana! Podría retirarme a la cama mientras se iba? ¿Y si ella olía mi vergonzoso calor en él? ¿Qué le provocaría a ella- o a nosotras?

Ella estaba pidiendo mi ayuda. ¿Cómo podía siquiera empezar a ofrecerla, cuando yo misma estaba tan perdida?

"¡No es justo!" Ella medio-sollozaba, medio-ronroneaba. "¡Estas tan lejos de mi! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por que no puedo tenerte?!"

Entre uno de sus gemidos, mis rodillas chocaron con el suelo de piedra; apenas lo sentí. Ella... ella me quería. No sólo para salir y verla, para jugar como cuando éramos más jóvenes, sino que... ella me quería de la manera más sombría posible. Su hermana, pariente de sangre...

¿Pero qué tanto importa en estos días? Separadas por mi siniestra magia de la que ella nunca podrá saber, viviendo tan apartadas como nadie más puede estar... no seríamos familia nunca más. Simplemente dos extrañas en el mismo castillo. Y si fuera lo suficientemente estúpida para revelar esto, ella sería la primera persona con la que estaría compartiendo este lado mío. ¿Valdría la pena intentarlo?

La necesidad se apoderó de mí: me asomé. Por primera vez en años literalmente, busqué rápidamente entrever a la querida Anna en lugar de tratando de no quedar a la vista de ella. Mi dedo se enganchó al camisón en un extremo de la ranura, haciéndolo a un lado la más breve pulgada.

¡Oh, que guapa se había puesto! Eso era todo lo que podía hacer para no reír, tan feliz estaba de verla en pleno esplendor como mujer, una fina y radiante princesa. Si sólo pudiera confiar en mis manos para tocarla, me gustaría hacerlo- acariciaría todo lo largo de sus castañas trenzas, tomaría sus mejillas espolvoreadas de pecas en mis manos y la besaría en la sien, deseándole alegría y prosperidad. Entonces la enviaría a enganchar a algún señorito rico.

Ay, por el momento ella estaba muy ocupada con su tenedor como para prestar atención a señoritos o príncipes. ¿El tenedor? Estaba metido en su boca mientras se retorcía atrás y adelante levemente. Sus movimientos me daban una vista más completa de ella, cuando mucho veía una pizca en cada ocasión. Aunque, no entendía esto. El pastel estaba exquisito, seguro, pero no así de alucinante.

Tal vez estaba todo mal. El pánico fluyó por mi mientras la miraba gemir en éxtasis por el pastel, aunque mis muslos temblaron al mismo tiempo, al sentir los primeros indicios de humedad formándose. ¿Qué tal si esos sonidos aparentemente sensuales fueran en realidad completamente inocentes? ¡Que horrible! Ahí estaba, asumiendo que mi hermana me deseaba, de la manera más lóbrega, ¡cuando todo lo que quería era pastel y compañía! ¡Merecía ser hervida en aceite por semejante crimen!

"Cada noche" profirió ella en la oscuridad, "cuando me que-quedo dormida, imagino tu cabello blanco - dorado, ¡Elsa! La sonrisa que una vez tuviste en tus labios, ¡o incluso el triste ceño que tomó su lugar! Tus profundos ojos azules, tu palidez, cielo delgado, yo... eres lo único en lo que pienso, ¡todo lo que quiero! ¿Qué en este mundo es lo que te mantiene lejos de mis brazos? ¿Cómo lo aniquilo? ¡No te necesita como yo lo hago! No lo es... eso nunca podrá amarte como yo puedo, ¡como yo lo hago!

En todos los años practicando el arte que venía naturalmente a la punta de mis dedos, nada me había amedrentado de esa manera. Físicamente sentí mi corazón saltar fuera de ritmo, dejando mi pecho hueco y vacío por un instante antes de repentinamente explotar con el calor y la sensación, el surrealismo del momento, antes de irse y dejarme expuesta a un diluvio de emociones que abrumaron mi mente, arrastrado a lo largo de los fiordos y fuera del mar.

Y mientras aún devaneaba por su confesión, me quedé boquiabierta y mis ojos sin duda igualmente abiertos, oí un gemido que no podía ser explicado por ninguna cantidad de dulces.

"¡Dioses!" Un jadeó tembloroso vino de sus labios mientras suspiraba, viles sonidos venían desde su lado de la barrera. "¡Oh, Elsa! Mi preciosa Elsa, ¡haría cualquier cosa por estar contigo ahora mismo!"

Mientras la veía tomar otro bocado de pastel, escuché la forma en que suspiró-vibrando- cuando paso por entre sus labios, comencé a entender. Un dedo fue a mi labio. El pastel. Había tenido más contacto conmigo que el que le había permitido en más de diez años. Todo lo que hice fue comer un bocado del mismo pastel, ¿y eso la llevaba a tal lugar?

"¡¿Elsa?!"

Maldita sea; había suspirado. En ese momento no la había advertido, pero tan pronto como escuché su reacción, caí en la cuenta. Mientras se retorcía para moverse más cerca, moví rápidamente mi ojo de la mirilla improvisada, deseando contra toda esperanza que volverme invisible estuviese entre mis habilidades.

"¿Qu.. Estás ahí?" Anna estaba tratando de contener la necesidad en su voz mientras hablaba, trató de enfocarse en mi en lugar de hacerlo en ella misma, pero fue imposible; ella estaba ya rebosante de deseo. Como si yo no sintiera lo mismo. Una de mis manos estaba descansando justo en el corto, rizado pelo rubio que cubría el camino hacia mi pecaminosa, horriblemente insaciable vagina. No debería. _No_ debería, ¡esto no nos llevará a nada bueno!

_¿Qué dirían Mamá y Papá?_ Sin poder hacer nada me reprendí, mientras mi dedo medio avanzaba hacia abajo, jugueteando con mi vello. _¿Qué dirían mis súbditos si supieran que esto es lo que su reina hace, como se comporta consigo misma? Realmente, poderes y conducta van juntos, soy la vergüenza de Arendelle._

"¿Qu-qué estás h...?"

"Ohhh" dejé escapar, con el más puro suspiro. No fue suspiro precisamente.

"Ah" ella se estremeció, cada palabra enredada en una complicada telaraña de emociones. "Esto...e-esto es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrías haberme dado, Elsa, yo...oh, yo te amo, ¡y con todo mi corazón! Cualesquiera que sean tus razones, yo no...me tienes de cualquier manera, ¡Elsa!"

_Maldita sea_, me maldije a mi misma mientras la punta de mi dedo se deslizaba alrededor de "mi faro y lo sumergía en el fiordo" **(8)**. _Esto es precisamente lo que tratabas de evitar. Realmente lo hiciste. Todo se esta yendo al carajo._

Tales ruidos provenientes de mí... No habían surgido desde Mis primeros pasos tentativos en el prohibido reino de mi propio cuerpo. Vulgares, repugnantes sonidos, ambos desde mi garganta y desde mi región inferior. Lágrimas llenaron mis pestañas mientras pensaba en que nadie había oído esto en mi vida entera, mucho menos aquí y ahora por la única persona por quien sentía algún tipo de conexión. ¡Y era mi hermana! ¿Por qué ella? ¿ No podía una de las mucamas o mozos estar en mi lugar? Hubiera sido mortificante, por supuesto, pero no tan...tan reprensible. Tan tabú.

Eché mi cabeza atrás mientras dañaba mi virtud, mientras caía en la tentación de los demonios. Mi respiración se volvió más fuerte y casi siempre surgía con gemidos de necesidad que eran impropios de la realeza de la manera más atroz.

_Anna respondió en especie_. Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta, aunque todavía quería llorar y lanzarme contra los riscos nevados de la Montaña del Norte. Horrible, aunque puede ser, que no estuviera sola en mi depravación. Culpablemente. Me regocijé con sus ruidos, un bálsamo curativo para mi alma- escuché como incrementaban en potencia ante las técnicas recién descubiertas u otras, y renové mis propios esfuerzos. Locura, abominación, herejía...¿aceptación?

Una brisa me perturbó y me pasta encontrar que mi camisón había sido removido de la rendija. ¿Lo había hecho, de forma inconsciente? Desconcertada y sintiéndome expuesta, ni mano libre se aferró hacia su confort-

"¡NO!"

Retrocedí por el grito, calmando mis procuraciones. ¿Tan disgustada estaba por mi visión?

Por primera en la vida de un reno **(9)**, miré los prefectos pequeños labios de Anna temblar antes de formar las palabras, "No, ¡por favor no! Sólo...sólo déjalo ¡¿por favor?! Seré buena, haré cualquier cosa que tú quieras, ¡pero por favor!"

Ella quería verme. _Quería_ eso. Echando fuera mi ropa, que podía haber sido un error de juicio o un acto que ella no había tenido intención de hacer, un miembro extraviado se agarró de él. Esto último era improbable, pero posible. ¿E incluso después de haber visto, mi descolorida y huesuda, aburrida figura, era lo que ella más deseaba?

Fue todo lo que pude lograr para dejar de llorar abiertamente mientras mi hechizada mano continuaba su mala acción y mi boca se abría para inhalar aire. ¿Cómo podía ella estar tan dispuesta a aceptar esto? Muchos aspectos de lo que estábamos haciendo jamás podrían ser discutidos abiertamente - ¡nos hubieran calificado de simplonas y enfermas mentales!

"Esto...esto es atemorizante para mí ", suspiró casi como si leyera mi pensamiento. "Pero jamás me había sentido mejor que en este mismo momento por diez años, es tan- ¿Cómo lo llamarías? ¿Magia, tal vez?

Mi brazo se movió nervioso y mis uñas atraparon los sensitivos pliegues de mi 'flor'. _OW_. Hubiera deseado que no mencionara la magia, aunque yo sabía que ella no tenía ningún indicio de mi poder sobrehumano. Olvidar que había sido humillada era parte del atractivo de esta actividad, después de todo.

"Estoy t-tan confundida, pero es tan bueno, y tú...finalmente estamos-"

"Shhh", le ordené. Ella estaba balbuceando y con cada palabra que pronunciaba sólo rompía mi corazón.

"Bien, bien, ¡p-puedo guardar silencio! Lo prometo - so-sólo, bueno, es más difícil de lo normal, ¿así que p-podrías darme un poco de libertad esta noche?

Ante eso, no pude evitar reír, olvidé mucha de mi tristeza o disminuyó drasticamente cuando relajé el ritmo otra vez. La pequeña dulce Anna, siempre tan franca.

La pequeña dulce Anna, exponiendo sus senos al frío aire de la oscuridad del pasillo del castillo.

"Mmh", no pude evitar soltar cuando la vi apretar su propio pecho. Oh, no podía precisamente _ver_ las cimas, se imaginarán, pero podía ver los lechosos costados, sabía por la posición de sus brazos que estaba jugueteando con ellos. Su piel era tan radiante, tan bronceada...¿La mía sería así algún día? ¿O era parte de mi maldición ser siempre tan blanca como las cimas de las montañas?

En consecuencia, comencé a apretar mis propias cumbres tal como ella hacía, renovando mi placer mientras un agudo placer bajaba en espiral por dentro de mi cuerpo. Lo había hecho antes, por supuesto, pero jamás diría que una buena idea No podía ser redescubierta con ayuda de una amiga.

"¡Nnnah!", sollozó. "Oh, por Freya, es tan...¡tan grande! Esto es extraño, ¿Cómo lo describo? Quiero que lo hagas menos intenso, p-porque si te doy la mitad, ambas podemos sostener más y no será tan grande, y - y yo - y nosotras - y quiero-"

"¡Anna!" Sofoqué contra mis deseos, apretando mis ojos en el momento que me di cuenta de mi error. Fue demasiado tarde. En realidad, siendo honesta conmigo misma fue demasiado tarde desde el momento en que levanté el plato que ella había lanzado dentro de mi habitación. Golpeando la puerta con frustración, grité, "¡Ah!...¡nnnnngh!"

"¡Sí!" Ella medio-rió, medio-gimió. "No importa que suceda después, ¡me tienes! Me tienes justo ahora, no me iré a ningún lado - ¡Nunca me iré!"

_Si lo harás_, pensé miserablemente en el fondo de mi mente mientras la mayor parte estaba dedicada a las interminables olas de sombrío éxtasis chocando contra las orillas. _Pronto, esto será solamente un recuerdo y estaremos de nuevo en diferentes ámbitos. Separadas por mí. Por mis artes oscuras. _

"¡Oh, Anna!" Me encontré gritándole a través de nuestra pequeña ventana que permitía la entrada de una en el mundo de la otra, embebiéndome en el rojo de su mejilla, la rapidez en el movimiento de sus brazos. "¡Anna, lo siento! Lo siento, nunca sabrás, yo - es más de lo que puedo soportar, pero tienes que saber, que yo - ¡es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, es todo lo que puedo hacer!" _¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?! ¡Hablar sólo empeorará las cosas! _

Y entonces, para mi sorpresa, mi pequeña hermana tomó las riendas de la responsabilidad que yo debería cuidar, la cual ella ni siquiera entendía del todo dado que ella no sabía nada.

"¡No digas más! Sólo... sólo ámame esta noche, ¡aunque me odies como yo me estaré odiando por la mañana! ¡Ahora mismo ya me odio!"

"¡Nunca odies!" Le gruñí mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía compulsivamente, embistiéndose a sí mismo. ¿Acaso no sabía que ella nunca, nunca sería la culpable?, "Sólo... como tenía que se..._hnnahh,_ ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué esto tenía que ser...ser así?!"

"¡Elsaaah!" La condenación de su necesidad, el miedo expuesto y el hambre tan evidente cuando dijo mi nombre, nunca abandonará mi mente. Lo sabía. "¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Quédate conmigo para siempre!"

"No puedo, Anna, no puedo, no pue..." Mi voz se quebró mientras mi mano redobló sus esfuerzos, mientras buscaba ahogar mis palabras y sentimientos que se escapaban a través de las-siempre-presentes-paredes con pasión pura. "Te quiero, te quiero a _ti,_ pero no puedo, no pue - ¡PUEDOOOOOH!"

Los gritos inexpertos de Anna de gozo absoluto no pudieron enmascarar por completo su pesar. Lo que pudieron, sin embargo, fue decirme que ella acababa de conseguir su primer órgano. ¡Bienvenida a la madurez, mi Anna!

Perfecta. Poco después, alcancé mi fin con la fuerza de una avalancha, una combinación de la potencia absoluta de mi primera vez con la experiencia de la repetición. ¿Era eso lo que me había estado perdiendo estos últimos años? Alguien con quien compartir estos momentos, que me llevara a nuevas alturas.

Cuando mi espalda bajó de nuevo al piso de piedra lo sentí helado._Oh no._ No, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!

Sí. En mi precipitación, permití que las murallas alrededor de mis poderes, la cuáles mantengo estrechamente cerradas, debilitarse. Fue casi nada, una pequeñísima explosión de frío, ¿pero la habrá notado? Quizá no. De cualquier manera, no hubo ningún grito de terror, así que lo dudo.

Aunque vi por entre mis rodillas el rocío de nieve en el armario de la esquina, un ardiente sonrojo subió hasta mi cara. ¡Diosa Skakdi!** (10) **Me lamenté, callendo lánguida contra el piso._ ¡¿No puedes dejarme sola por cinco minutos mientras mi hermana y yo hacemos cosas innombrables?!_

"Oh...oh, Elsa, ni siquiera sabía...pero fue...fue-"

"Lo fue", admití tranquilamente, tratando de no reír. "Definitivamente."

Y su mano estaba en mi mejilla. Su cálida, tan suave, dulce mano...

"Tú... tú aún estás por ahí en alguna parte..."

_Oh, Anna_, pensé débilmente._ Si tan sólo mis poderes pudieran congelar el tiempo también..._

Saborear un contacto tan poco común, poco después dio paso a lo más oscuro de mi mente y todo en lo que podía era en lo gélido del suelo, la nieve - pilas de nueve en el vestíbulo, la risa de Anna, el chorro helado, mi hielo, chocando con su cabeza - llevándola a ver a los trolls, rodando por salvar su vida-

"Anna", dije con voz vacilante mientras me alejaba, "t-tienes que irte, por favor"

"P-pero yo-" un breve silencio, como si aceptara mi orden, arrastrando abajo mi corazón al oscuro fondo del océano donde la nave de nuestros padres yacía. Sepultada. Fría. Entonces ella preguntó con un débil optimismo, "Um...¿p-podemos t-terminar el pastel primero?"

"No. Yo -" Mi voz aún se quebraba; tomé una profunda respiración tranquilizadora. "No es algo sabio." Me preparé para regresar a la cama, para terminar esta noche de decisiones miserables.

"Toma" suspiró mientras me regresaba el plato. "Sólo...¿probarás un poco más? No quiero que te vayas aún."

_No se rinde_ , pensé con humor frustrado mientras levantaba el plato. _Terca como una vieja - ¿eh?_

Algo en el tenedor atrajo mi atención. Durante los últimos minutos de nuestra, bueno, _actividad_, no lo había visto, no siquiera había sido una pieza central al principio. Aquí estaba, junto al poco pastel que quedaba...empapado.

"¡Anna!" Acusé con un jadeo, elevandolo al nivel de mis ojos. "Anna, estabas - ¡oh! Oh, _por_ ..."

"¿Eh?"

"E-el tenedor está cubierto de..." mi garganta se esforzaba por tragar; falle. Cada pulgada del mango del tenedor estaba bien lubricado, dándole brillo, un agradable olor que no era muy diferente del del mio. Una pequeña alberca de su néctar yacía en el metal.

El siguiente pensamiento que vino a mi, una vez que hube identificado que era lo que estaba viendo, me perturbó. Ella debía saber que eso estaba ahí y me lo dio. "Anna", empecé lentamente, tocando con la punta de mi dedo índice el grácil arco del mango y temblando de nuevo cuando sentí la humedad, "¿Q-qué se supone que haré con esto?"

En efecto. Silenciosa como un ratón, toqué mi dedo con la lengua.

_Ambrosía._

"¡Lo siento!" Mi hermana buscaba a tientas mientras yo daba vuelta de un lado a otro a su sabor en mi boca, mientras yo literalmente temblaba de placer. "¡Elsa, te juro por los dioses de nuestros ancestros que no estaba pensando en el tenedor cuando te lo pase!"

¡Que ingenua! Ella estaba tan húmeda, en más de un sentido. Probarme a mí misma había sido interesante, un experimento de mis primeros días, que había sido lo bastante bueno pero nada especial. Sin embargo, ahora... ahora tenía su picante afecto en mi boca. Eso cambio todo.

"Acerca de eso, también, um..." escuchaba sus confesiones en la distancia mientras levantaba el tenedor por los dientes, vi una gota deslizarse de un extremo al otro del mango. "Fue la última cosa que habías tocado, y eso- ¿sabes qué? No puedo llegar a nada sin sonar rara, así que tal vez sólo deba mantener la boca ce-"

"Mmmhhh"

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio mientras me escuchaba proferir tan desenfrenado placer al raspar su sabor de lo que ella había, ahora entendía, usado para estimularse. Porque lo había tocado mi mano. ¿Qué era lo que se imaginaba cuando lo apretaba contra sus húmedos pétalos puros? ¿Mi mano ahí? ¿Mis labios? Cada nuevo pensamiento aceleraba mi pulso. Conocer sus pensamientos hubiera sido suficiente para llevarme salvajemente por el osado territorio. ¿En realidad sostenía lo que ella había usado? ¿_Disfrutando_ lo que hubiera podido probar si las estrellas se hubieran alineado de diferente manera?

"¡Mnah!" Exclamé cuando saque el tenedor de mi boca asombrada por mi hambre renovada. ¡¿De nuevo!? Nunca, nunca me había atrevido a hacer esto dos veces en una noche - bueno, ¡no En años recientes! Tan poderosa fue su desvergonzada expresión de amor que se convirtió en tal afrodisíaco.

Mientras mis dedos se mojaban en el fondo del plato, lo combinaba con más pastel y lo metía aturdidamente en mi boca, untandolo primero en mis labios y después en mis pezones, tropecé con una idea mientras observaba el todo-menos-abandonado plato y tenedor. Una cuarta parte del pastel de cumpleaños quedaba aún. Esa mano atrevida regresó a mi vagina otra vez. ¿Qué tal si...?

No. No, ¡una locura absoluta! Lo que había apenas permitido era un subproducto de la casualidad; ella dijo que no había pensado en el estado del tenedor. Si hacía lo que estaba considerando, aun así, sería una decisión consciente. Estaría alentando tal libertinaje.

Aunque ¿no merecía ella al menos lo mismo que ella me había dado, intencionalmente o no?

Recolectar mis jugos no fue ningún esfuerzo; había galones para recoger. Haciendo una mueca, quité un pequeño pelo de la corteza del pastel después de rociarlo yo misma en la superficie. ¡Eso era poco atractivo desde donde se le mirara! Por un momento observé mi obra, apropien de que esto fuera un evento en la historia de mi vida. Luego, sabiendo que mi cara estaba más roja que un carbón encendido, empujé mi lascivo ofrecimiento de vuelta a donde mi pequeña Anna esperaba sin duda.

Ella lo levantó, aspiró mi aroma tal como yo hice con el suyo; todo esto pide oír antes de que ella suspirara, "Yo...tú me das esto... a mí?"

¿Por qué era la gratitud en su voz tan trágica y tan estimulante? Apartándome de la puerta, en un inútil intento de esconder mi completo rubor, dije "Feliz cumpleaños."

De nuevo, de nuevo me recurrí de placer desde mi chorreante centro mientras la escuchaba consumirme, llevar mi líquido dentro de sí, como hice con el suyo. De vez en cuando, mi lengua salía como una flecha para refrescar su sabor, pero la mantuve controlada tanto como podía; tenía que durar. Tendría que durarme un largo, largo tiempo.

Un bocado más de mi pastel adulterado, un gemido más. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, así como yo, ¿dos veces en tan poco tiempo? Obviamente.

"Anna, ¡¿te gusta?!" Medio suspiré mientras me acostaba de nuevo, llevándome sola más allá del placer. "¡¿Te gusta tu pastel?! ¡¿T-te g-gu- te gus- te gusta?!"

"¡Me encanta!" Cantó, su voz alternaba entre amortiguada y clara mientras devoraba mi ofrenda. "¡Es tan delicioso! ¿P-podemos compartir pastel así en tu cumpleaños también? ¡¿Podemos!?"

"¡AHHHNH!" Sollocé mientras mi codo golpeó la puerta y empecé a apretar mis pechos de nuevo, mis pies hormigueaban levemente por la tensión de todos mis músculos. "¡Oh, Freya, Anna! ¡No deberíamos hacer esto! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"

"¡No lo es!" Me juró. "¡N-no te preocupes, eso es solo p-para ti y para mí! Nuestro pastel, para nadie más, es -ANNNHH - ¡no es para nadie más!"

"De...desearía que pudiera ser así todo el tiempo."

Esa declaración me robó algo, me preparé para que ella se abalanzara sobre esto, como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, cuando había sido lo suficientemente tonta de decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos cuando no podía explicar las circunstancias detrás de nuestra separación. Mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero no lo hizo. No hubo más discusión. Ella simplemente gimoteo mi nombre, así como yo con el suyo. "¡Anna!" Grité, una y otra vez, incapaz de decir nada más. Quería a Anna. Todo lo que quería era tener a Anna conmigo, sobre mí... pero en cuanto el escalofrío de otra fuga de poder me recorrió cuando me vine, lo dirigí sin fuerza lejos de la puerta en lugar de hacia ella, fue tan claro para mi que estos deseos eran simplemente eso y nada más.

El tiempo pasó mientras recuperabamos nuestra respiración, Anna reía débilmente de vez en cuando. No importaba cómo había cortado el pastel, habíamos disfrutado esto. Inclinando la cabeza hacia mí misma, lentamente me impulsé para sentarme, notando los nuevos dolores en mis huesos que sentiría diez veces más por la mañana, recogiendo mi camisón al levantarme.

"¿Elsa?" Me detuve, escuchando su dócil voz. Se había ido el entusiasmo y la propia seguridad que había estado presente mientras íbamos al paraíso una junto a la otra. Todo lo que quedó fue una joven chica que perdió a su mejor amiga. "Elsa...se que las cosas no pueden ser así todo el tiempo, y las razones son algo que no puedo saber y estoy tratando de respetarlo, pero...pero quiero que recuerdes siempre que si pudiéramos...me haría realmente feliz. Realmente, _realmente_ feliz."

¿Qué no entendía? Mis manos se enterraban en la tela de la bata mientras me estremecía, sintiéndome desnuda en más de un sentido. ¿No podía ver que tan difícil se me hacía mantenerme fuera de su vida, mientras fuera necesario? Odiarme lo hubiera hecho mucho más sencillo.

Aun, después de lo que me dio, ella merecía más que un hombro frío. "No falta mucho para la ceremonia de coronación. Yo...te veré entonces, ¿está bien?"

Pausa contemplativa. "¿No podemos tocar el tema de nuevo, cierto? Fue un trato de una sola vez."

"Anna-" Mil posibilidades destellaron en mi cabeza. _Anna, lo siento mucho por todos estos años de separación. Anna, puedes venir_ a _mi puerta de esta manera cuando quieras- ¡por favor! Anna, tengo una horrible magia clavada en mi_ y _si volvemos_ a _pasar tiempo la una con la otra, me temo que tu no estarías...que podría ser..._

"Sí, me temo. Lo siento. Dioses, nunca sabrás lo mucho que lo siento..."

Pasó para siempre. Finalmente, pasé mi camisón por sobre mi cabeza cuando gradualmente me volví más consciente, avergonzada de mi piel expuesta, avergonzada de cómo habíamos tomado un vínculo sagrado y habíamos traído la ruina sobre su corona. Sobre La Corona.

"Esta bien."

¿Está bien? ¿Solo así? ¿Adonde había ido la terca chica de pelo rojo óxido que conocía de toda la vida?

"Prometo no decirlo" ella continuó, su voz tan suave y sumisa que casi giré sobre mí, casi me lancé para abrir la maldita puerta y en el acto tomarla entre mis brazos. "Pero sí...si tú quieres hacer esto de nuevo...mi respuesta siempre será 'si', así que, um...estaré para lo que sea que necesites de mi. Siempre."

Naturalmente, ella no podía ver mi pequeño asentimiento. Con ambas manos presionando en mi pecho, fuí capaz de sentir el primer sollozo subiendo desde mi estómago, podía llevarlo a mi boca para cubrir su sonido cuando explotara fuera de mi. Feliz como se sentía mi cuerpo, mi siguiente movimiento fue brincar a la cama y llorar como una niña con la rodilla rapada.

Pasó un tiempo sin que mis silenciosas lágrimas refrenaran su paso, aunque no una vez que las traicioné con el sonido. En algún punto, escuché a Anna levantarse con el plato y regresar a sus propios aposentos. Hiriéndome. Necesitaba el dolor para sentir que la balanza estaba equilibrada. ¿Que había hecho? No me lo hice a mi, aunque probablemente eso fue lo peor. No me importaba lo que me pasara.

¿Qué podía haberle hecho a mi pequeña dulce Anna?

~e~

El tiempo pasó, como suele suceder. El dolor disminuyó, y sus palabras volvían a mi una y otra vez, destilando a un dolor agridulce en lugar de agonía. Ella estaría para lo que sea que necesitara, aun cuando lo que necesitará fuera...que estuviera lejos. El amor incondicional quema. Me quema cuando viene de ella.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, yo salí de mi habitación una o dos veces cuando estaba absolutamente segura que ella estaba dormida, usando unos cuantos pasadizos secretos que Madre me habia mostrado antes...bueno, antes, yo entraba a hurtadillas en su habitacion. Ella yacía, pacíficamente en el reino de los sueños, su cabello en una alocada maraña roja. Realmente quise cruzar la habitación, retirar las sábanas y poner mis manos en su lugar, sostenerla y besarla y decirle que había sido una tonta, que todo estaba bien ahora...pero sabía que eso no era posible. No mientras mi maldición me asaltara repentinamente.

Mientras mi coronación se acercaba, Anna había dejado de visitarme por completo. Yo sabía por qué; ella no quería parecer 'desagradecida', tan lejos de la realidad como la sensación de que lo hubiera sido. Tan lejos mientras la puerta permaneciera sólidamente cerrada. Me gustaba tenerla alrededor, no importaba cuanta culpa corriera dentro de mi cabeza cuando ella estaba. El hecho de que seguiamos siendo hermanas, incluso cuando nos mantuvo separadas la distancia...

Llegó el día en el que reuní la audacia suficiente para dejarle un segundo...regalo comestible. Debió haberlo disfrutado ya que recibí uno en compensación la noche siguiente. Como se las arregló para conseguir una banana aquí desde un puerto mayor, nunca lo sabré, pero estaba debidamente 'glaseado' para mi placer. ¡Y estuve muy complacida!

Mañana es la coronación. Seré la reina de Arendelle. No _quiero_ ser reina, pero lo seré, porque es este el legado que me deja la monarquía tardía. Cómo completaré la ceremonia sin exponer lo que he tratado por tanto tiempo y dificultad de mantener oculto, ambos, mi magia y mi...¿mi que? Ni siquiera estoy segura de como llamarlo. ¿Tendencias? ¿Predilecciones? ¿Daño mental? ¿Horrible alma mutilada que solo busca destruir todo lo que toca? Anna me da esperanza, lo hace, pero comenzar la vida con una desventaja tan peligrosa hace que sea menos fácil mantener una buena cara.

De un modo u otro, voy a conseguir sobrellevar esta ceremonia así como conseguiré sobrellevar el resto de mi reinado. Y tal vez, algún día, cuando sea vieja y sabia, finalmente lograré entender como mantener mis poderes bajo control. Yo sólo espero que ambas sigamos vivas cuando eso pase.

Porque el amor debería ser una puerta abierta, no más regalos a mitad de la noche. Mi hermana merece algo mejor. Anna lo merece todo.

-¿Fin?-

* * *

** Notas de la Autora **

**(1)** Se refiere al cambio de perspectiva de un personaje. En este caso, misma escena desde el punto de vista de Elsa.

**(2)** En la mitología nórdica era la diosa del invierno y la caza.

**(3)** Ymir (o Aurgelmir) en la mitología nórdica fue el fundador de los gigantes de la escarcha.

**(4)** Son 2 plantas, respectivamente madreselva y hepatica noble (anemone hepatica)

**(5)** Salón de los muertos. Los guerreros elegidos por Odín eran guiados por las Valquirias a este lugar, donde se preparaban para el Ragnarok. En otras palabras era el paraíso de los guerreros.

**(6)** Es como una analogía de 'What the hell?, que significa ¿Qué diablos?

**(7)** Expresión común para decir que se genera suficiente energía para hacer o provocar algo. En el original 'Building a head of steam'

**(8)** Una metáfora para referirse a su clítoris y vulva.

**(9)** En el original 'in a reindeer's age' hace referencia a una expresión popular (in a dog's age) que significa que ha pasado un largo tiempo.

**(10)** Diosa nórdica del invierno

_ Pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, recientemente entre a trabajar así que ahora tengo que coordinar trabajo, obligaciones y pasatiempos xD pero intentaré no tardarme tanto. Gracias por leer...ah y perdón por los errores y faltas de ortografía, he estado publicando desde mi celular. Saludos a todos_


End file.
